Generations After: Super Nova
by TrueTigress
Summary: The Cullen Children are fully grown and have had kids of their own, now it is their turn. Follow Edward and Bella's, Rosalie and Emmett's and Jasper and Alice's grandchildren in through their lives, they will meet love, power, desire and hate in this new story in the Twilight Saga set after Renesmee's Saga. Not for younger readers.
1. The Beginning

**Generations After: Super Nova**

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black + Jacob Black**

=Sarenee Esabelle "Rennie" Cullen-Black (DoB: 2 April 2014 Mature On: 2 April 2024)

=Carlilliam Edwarlie "Liam" Cullen-Black (DoB: 2 April 2014 Mature On: 2 April 2024)

=Jasmet Charlisle "Jet" Cullen-Black (DoB: 19 March 2021 Mature On: 19 March 2028)

=Alirose Renabelle "Allie" Cullen-Black (DoB 16 June 2022)

**Edward Masen Cullen II + Taramina Cullen**

= Siena Renesmee Cullen (DoB: 14 December 2014 Mature On: 14 December 2018)

= Chloe Renesmee Cullen (DoB: 14 December 2014 Mature On: 14 December 2021)

= Edward Masen "Edd" Cullen III (DoB: 26 August 2022 Mature On: August 26 2026)

**Winona Cullen-Gray + Evan Gray**

= Sasha Edward Cullen-Gray (DoB: 31 July 2021 Mature On: 31 July 2028)

**Madison Cullen-Racluse + Benjamin Racluse**

_a= _Izeya Cullen-Racluse

_a= _Nefertiti Cullen-Racluse

_a= _Noah Racluse

=Abigail Alexandra Cullen-Racluse (DoB: 15 May 2020 Mature On: 25 May 2024)

**Mary Cullen + Leonardo Cullen**

= Katelyn Rosalice "Kate" Cullen (DoB 21 July 2021 Mature On: 21 July 2025)

= Emmett Jasper "EJ" Cullen (DoB: 22 October 2021 Mature On: 22 October 2025)

**Charlotte Cullen-Clearwater + Seth Clearwater**

=Harry Emmett Cullen-Clearwater (DoB: 9 November 2020)

=Rosalisa Sue "Lisa" Cullen-Clearwater (DoB: 15 September 2022 Mature On: 15 November 2029)

**Zachariah + Freeyah Racluse**

=Kara Racluse (DoB: 6 April 2022 Mature On: 6 April 2026)

**Lilith Chandra + Judeya Racluse**

=Pandora Racluse (DoB: 5 October 2021 Mature On: 5 October 2028)

=Adriana Racluse (DoB: 11 March 2022 Mature On: 11 Mature 2026)

**Chapter One**

**The Awakening**

"_All parents damage their children. It cannot be helped. Youth, like pristine glass, absorbs the prints of its handlers. Some parents smudge, others crack, a few shatter childhoods completely into jagged little pieces, beyond repair."_

**-**Mitch Alborn

_**5th June 2024**_

**Carlilliam Edwarlie Cullen-Black**

I am Carlilliam Edwardlie Cullen-Black, the Fire Orb Child son of Renesmee Carlie Cullen and Jacob William Black. I go by the name of Liam, because my name is a handful thanks to my wonderful mother (No, really. I do love her!)

I have a sister called Sarenee Esabelle Cullen-Black, she is much more than my sister though. She is my twin, my other half and my best friend. I couldn't imagine life without her, she is the complete opposite to me, while I love the indoors, computer games, star wars and books, she is into dirt biking, cliff jumping, the outdoors… she is a complete tomboy and she spends a lot of time with the wolves. If we weren't orb children, I could see her being a female wolf like Leah, but that had only happened once so what were the chances of it happening again? And to an Orb Child where is was genetically impossible? The odds were not exactly in her favour.

One good thing about being a orb child was that we had a maximum of ten years of childhood and they we would stop growing at the physical age of a late teenager or a young adult and then we would be immortal.

It was a pretty cool life, and if you counter in the fact that most of my family is immortal, it made life amazing. My cousins were all of different species, my aunts and uncles (my mother's cousins and siblings) were all also immortal.

This made for a very strange and extended family. All in all there were 19 of is in what we classed as the third generation, including the Racluse's children because my aunt Madison and uncle Benjamin made them related to us. Besides Rennie (Sarenee) I also had my younger brother, a dhampire called Jet (Jasmet) and my younger sister who was seemingly human named Allie (Alirose).

Tonight all of my cousins were stopping over at my mom's house. Every month we would have a big sleepover at one of our aunts and uncles houses to make sure that we stayed close as a family, but nineteen people in one room was a lot.

I honestly couldn't wait for the sleepover to start though, but first I had school. I was in my junior year now, and I could honestly say that I didn't belong in that year. Everything was so easy, everything we learned was so simple. I don't know if it was because I was smart or the fact that everybody else was.. well… not smart, or it could have been the fact that I was supernatural, but the classes I too just seemed to be painfully slow, boring and there seemed to be no point in them for me.

My mom said that I was just like Grandpa Edward, I was too smart for my own good.

I finally arrived at my aunt Tara's and Uncle Eddie's house. Chloe was sat outside on the porch swing reading a book, I read the title; The Hobbit. She had probably borrowed the Lord Of The Rings books from her brother. He was a complete and utter dork.

"Hey, Clo! Where's Edd?!" I yelled to her from across their large, ornate garden as she continued to swing.

She looked up a little dazed, glancing around until she met my gaze. "Oh, he's in his room on his Xbox Guardian." She muttered before brushing her hair out of her eyes and getting back to reading her books.

"Thanks," I muttered, though I know it was a lost cause because she was so deep into the book she could probably not even hear me.

i walked into the house oblivious to knock, we never knocked on each others houses because each of our cousin's homes was just a second home to us.

"Liam!" My aunt Tara called as she walked out of the kitchen with a tray of food, "Nessie said you were coming over. Tell Edd to come down and get some food or he isn't allowed back on the xbox." Tara smiled at me and I had to smile back at my aunt.

"He's going to kill you, you know? He hates having to come off his xbox." I laughed a little and watched as she placed the tray of food on the large dining room table and began to spread it out into each space.

"Do you want any?" She asked me, and I nodded. If there was one thing I loved about Aunt Tara it was that she was a fantastic cook; maybe even rivaling that of my Great Grandma Esme!

I walked turned around and walked up the stairs, the house was quite a bit smaller than ours, I knew my way around just as well as I knew the way around my own house though.

"Edd!" I yelled out to my cousin as I walked into his room, as I stepped into his room, he was hunched over his xbox talking down the headset. He looked at me and then placed down his pad.

"A F P." he said down the headset and then he pulled the headset down to his neck and grinned at me, "Hey, Liam!" He chuckled and saw him twitching, looking at his pad, clearly wanting to pick it up and play back on it.

"What the hell doe mean?" I asked with a slight frown forming on my lips, I hated asking what something meant because I was usually the one who was asked questions like that.

"A F P? It means away from pad." Edd grinned at me his brown eyes that were a replica of mine, sparkling with the glint of humor they held.

"Well that's stupid. Why not just say 'Away From Pad?'" I felt my eyebrows furrow. I would never understand slang speech, especially on gaming devices!

"I don't know. It's just a thing gamers use. Do you want a go?" Edd motioned to an extra pad and head set he had next to his own, which his sister, Chloe sometimes played with him.

"I don't know. You know I get bored after a while of those games." I eyed the xbox and the game he was playing, 'Call Of Duty: Shadow Dust II.' I had to admit, I didn't mind call of duty so much, but some games I could barely even tolerate.

"Aww, come on. Half an hour and then we'll go do something you wanna do." He stuck his bottom lip out and I rolled my eyes, sat down and grabbed the pad and pulled back on the head set. I decided I may as well have played on the live version of the game if Edd was.

"Ready?" Edd asked me and then after I nodded he pulled his head set back up and began to talk into the headset, "B O P." He said and then he began to play the game again.

I quickly entered the game, introduced myself and then began to run around and shoot people; pretty much the only aim of this game.

**Abigail Alexandra Cullen-Racluse**

"Just because you're half human doesn't mean that you couldn't beat another supernatural in a fair fight. You may be weaker than your opponent, but you have your intelligence and cunning." My father said to Nefertiti as she growled at herself, getting frustrated with the fact she couldn't seem to master the basic fighting skills that my dad and mom were trying to teach us.

Izeya seemed to pick the skilled up the quickest, then Noah and me were probably a draw and then Mathias and Massiah were also a draw, but not as good as Izzy, me or Noah, but Nefertiti couldn't even pick up the very basics like punching, kicking and blocking.

"I can't do it dad! I'm not a fighter okay? I'm not like Izzy or Noah or even Abby! I'm half human! Weak! Stupid!" Nefertiti growled enviously and then she sighed heavily, "I just wish I could be like you guys."

"You don't need to be like us, Tee. You should be happy to just be yourself. do you remember when you got attacked in the Terettan war and I managed to fend off the vampire until dad came and saved us? I was physically eight. I shouldn't have been able to do that, but with my will power and my strength in here," Izzy touched Tee's heart, making her smile, "I managed to beat that vampire so that you could still be here today, but I'm not always going to be there. Neither is dad or mom, you need to learn to fight for yourself, to protect yourself because if not, we're supernaturals and we live in a dangerous world. If you don't learn to defend yourself you're never going to have any kind of freedom, and I'm sure you want freedom."

"I want to be free more than anything, but do you know how discouraging it is to be physically weaker than every single one of your siblings? I'm not special in any way, I can't run fast, I'm no good at hunting, fighting, my power is relatively useless." Nefertiti sighed, sitting down and placing her head in her hands in defeat.

"Hey, don't say stuff like that. You're power is amazing." I encouraged and went to sit beside her, smiling slightly trying to cheer her up.

"It's nothing compared to your powers though. Izzy has the ability to copy the opposite of anybody's power. Including her own. So really she can copy any power. Noah has the ability to block people's power or use their power. You have the ability to take away powers and copy them, _and _to turn invisible and teleport!" Tee sighed again in frustration, "What good is being a seductress? Am I going to seduce somebody into not killing me?"

"Don't be silly, Nefertiti." Noah face palmed himself and then went over to sit next to his sister as well.

Mathias and Massiah walked over to Nefertiti and both sighed at the same time, using their twin telepathy they both spoke together, "You'll get better."

Now all of us were sat together, it made me smile how much we all looked like each other. You could see that we all looked a lot like our father, the shape of our faces and our lips were all definitely our fathers, but weirdly Izzy looked almost the spitting image of me, or rather i looked the spitting image of her. What was strange was the fact we didn't have the same mother, yet we had the same dark wavy hair, the same shape eyes that were neither my father's or my mothers, high cheek bones and grey eyes, though they were different shades, I had inherited my mother's grey/silver eyes that she got from when she was resurrected and brought back as a shade.

"Look, Tee. I'm not great at fighting. Ninety-nine percent of the time I have my head stuck in a book and I'm too oblivious to the world around me when really I should be watching my back more." i encouraged, thought the truth was i was just like my mother, I was completely and utterly aware of my surroundings, so it was no surprise when Nefertiti snorted and then looked away from me.

"You know that's not true. You're just like mom, you're aware and react fast. I'm just… ughh!" She groaned in frustration as she picked up a rock and launched it at a tree. The sturdy maple tree groaned under the power of the stone as it sliced into the trunk, and then ever so slowly it began to fall. With a small triumphant smile she looked at her father.

"Well if you have the power to throw a pebble so that it can knock over a pretty large tree with the force of it, I'm sure you can knock over an opponent if you put your mind to it." Noah told Nefertiti, I saw her smile widen a little more.

"You may be right, brother." Nefertiti stood up and then got back into a defensive position. "Again." She whispered to Noah who rolled his eyes and got back into his defensive position.

"I'm gonna bail, I have some stuff to be getting on with." Izeya said to our family. My dad didn't look very happy at her for this, but he dismissed her with a wave of his hand as Nefertiti began to circle with Noah and practice her new found strength.

**Izeya Esmeralda Cullen-Racluse**

I ran ahead of my family, running deep into the forest trying to figure out this new feeling that was coming over me, I had been mature for years now, and to be quite honest the fighting lessons were slightly pointless for me, I was a brilliant fighter compared to my siblings. Only Noah could beat me occasionally and that was when I was not feeling great.

I began to slow as I smelled a familiar scent… one that I had smelled a whole lot of years ago. One I could still remember perfectly.

I began to run again heading towards the intoxicating scent, that perfect, sweet scent that made me want to run weak at the knees, that perfect scent that had been etched; no. BRANDED into my brain the day the cloaked man had saved us, with no explanation at all except the small matter of us sharing a destiny.

"Come out cloaked man!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, I hadn't smelled that scent for years- but it was one of the things I dreamed of every night, that scent mixed with intoxicating darkness that wrapped his arms around me and held me… I shivered in response to the cold voice that greeted me.

"Izeya Cullen." The voice was emotionless, but as I turned I saw exactly what I expected, a tall hooded figure, the ever illusive cloaked man.

"I have news or you, Izeya. Your time in the Great War is coming. You alone will either unite or destroy the very foundations our new alliance is built on." The man's voice seemed to fill the air with an air of mysteriousness and darkness.

"What do you mean? What great war?" I asked, "The great war ended many years ago!" I blurted to him, feeling my control slip as I heard his velvet voice whisper my name.

"The grasp peace between on the supernaturals is slipping. There may be peace at the moment, but do you really think that can stay? What we need is somebody who is of all three worlds. Werewolf, Vampire and of Witch blood." The man said strongly, "That is why I have decided at all costs I will join you as future leader. I said we shared a destiny, now is your time to join me."

"What do you mean?! The angels left me as the soul leader!" I snarled at the cloaked man, stiffening my muscles slightly to prepare to spring on him.

"You think too much girl! You think your birth status could save you from somebody as powerful as myself?!" He laughed darkly and then he placed his hands together, in a quick flash and or of light took form in his hand. Suddenly he began to throw the orbs of light at her, each one exploded at her feet as I dodged them.

I had to think! My power! I had trained to cast spells and I had my father's power after copying the reverse of my own power from him after he had copied mine, now I had many powers that I should have been able to use against him.

I tried to read his mind to no avail, he had some kind of mental block. I tried and tried to dodge the light balls as I thought, I moved rapidly, dancing around the estranged man as he continued his assault on me.

I had tried this before. This… game with him, in her dreams. Could it be that the dreams were something more than just my strange fantasies? He wouldn't stop and I knew that I wasn't powerful enough to defeat him, not without knowing the old and dangerous magic he weld so thoughtfully. _My father is almost three thousand years old, this man must be only a small fraction younger than him to be able to weld such power._

"What are you?" I hissed at him. He began to chuckle at my confusion and then I saw him gaze into my eyes as he continued to throw the bright fiery balls at my feet.

"I am the same as you! Half werewolf and half vampire with witchblood in me you fool!" He laughed and then I froze. I completely stopped moving, I didn't know why but something within me told me to stop moving, I was probably been a fool, but when something tells you to stop moving and you're in danger, you follow that damned instinct!

His throw faltered instantly and he took in a sharp breath, "What are you doing?!"

"If you want me dead so badly, just kill me." I stood there with my arms folded, completely at his mercy. He raised his hands again, his cloak still covering much of his body.

The blue light began to form in his hand and with one quick motion he held it up as if he wasd going to throw it at me, "I will give you one chance to run." I saw a small smile curve on the part of his lips that were visible.

"No." I whispered, fearing my time would come to an end. All of a sudden, the light ball was flung at me, and I put my hands up instinctively, curving them around the ball of power. I spun around and tried as best I could to deflect the ball. And to my surprise, it followed my hand and was sent straight back at Joseph who gasped and ducked as the ball flew into trees sending it up in flames, it was sort o like what Po did in kung fu panda two when he deflects the cannons away from himself.

"How the hell did you do that?!" He snarled at me. I gulped and then looked at the tree that was almost already fully burned away.

"I have no frikin' idea but that was awesome!" I yelled. He stood up with an angry roar. His hood fell away to reveal the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life. His hair was shaved completely short, with a strong, nose and cheekbones and a well-developed jaw, but what really made me cringe and filled me with awe at the same time were his violet eyes."I will kill you for that!" Joseph snarled as he ran towards me. I stood there, holding my ground and he stopped surprised in front of me.

"I'm not scared of you." I blurted, and I saw his eyes narrow dangerously.

"Everybody is scared of me you fool!" He yelled at me, I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm not a 'fool.' My name's Izeya." I said to him, trying to confuse him and make him maybe not rip out my throat, though he knew my name because he had helped me save my family before and he had saved me before as well.

"Izeya…" He tasted the word on his tongue and then with one swift motion, he grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly into him, crushing his lips on mine. His kiss was rough and considering it was my first kiss, I didn't know what to make of it.

He pulled his lips from mine with a dangerous smile and then said, "I'm Joseph, and I will be your worst nightmare if you _ever _try and cross me. Step aside Izeya, a child is not fit to lead an entire world on her own, if you don't join with me, you will be nothing. I am the rightful leader and I will take my place if it is the last thing I do!" He then threw my arm away, making me stumble back a few steps and when I looked up again, he had vanished.

**Later**

**Third Person**

Renesmee Cullen-Black sighed as she finished cooking for the last of the sleepover, like every time all her children's cousins and extended cousins stayed over, she cooked like crazy, it wasn't like she was a fantastic cook or anything, but she could cook small things like sausage rolls and dump a few bags of crisp into a bowl.

"How's it coming?" Jacob asked as he came up from behind Renesmee, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Renesmee smiled as she leant into her husband's chest with a happy sigh, "Pretty good. I'm almost done here. Just a few more things and I'll be done for the night."

"And then what are you doing?" Jake wriggled his eyebrows at Renesmee with a knowing grin.

"Jacob!" Renesmee elbowed him playfully. "There's going to be more supernaturals in our house that I can count on both of my hands with super hearing. I'm _not _having sex with you in that kind of environment!"

"Aw, come on Ness. They won't notice if the T.V's on or something-"

"Jacob Black! No means no," Renesmee scolded at him.

Jacob sighed, and began to give his wife what looked like a puppy dog look. This only had Renesmee laughing as she then playfully nudged him in the side.

"Come on, Nessie. We've done it before when the kids were here." Jacob stuck his bottom lip out like a begging three year old.

"Yeah Jake, when they were physically three years old and unable to understand what the noises meant. Now go wash up." Renesmee tapped him on the butt with her wooden spoon and he sighed heavily and took the spoon and walked over to the sink.

Renesmee laughed to herself as her children then entered the room. Liam and Jet, and Rennie who was carrying her little sister Allie in her arms.

"What are you laughing at?" Jet asked his mom with a little frown forming on his face, his dimpled cheeks smoothing as he relaxed his muscles into a frown.

"Nothing, Jet." Jacob gave Renesmee a knowing look, and then they both burst out into simultaneous giggles.

"You guys are going to end up being those parents that show the naked baby photos when the kid brings their date home. I can feel it in my bones," Jet said, shaking his head.

"Oh my god. You better not." Rennie looked at her parents in horror as they both glanced at each other with evil smiles forming on their faces.

"Great, you just jinxed it now." Liam rolled his eyes at his brother and gave him a small shove on the head.

"Hey!" Jet rubbed the back of his head, "How can a guy who is all scientific believe in Jinxing. isn't that like Karma?"

"No. Not really, you can tell by the evil way mom and dad are looking at each other they're plotting ways to embarrass us." Liam face palmed himself and then turned back around to his sisters, holding his arms out to hold his little sister Allie.

Allie smiled as she then reached for Liam. She loved her elder siblings, but for some reason she loved her eldest brother the most, or maybe she didn't love him the most, but he was definitely her favourite!

"Hey there Allie girl," Liam said, lifting the little girl in his arms.

"Hey Leelam." She smiled at her brother as she then rested her face in the crook of his neck. Liam smiled at her. He adored his little sister just as much as she adored him. He never wanted to see his little sister grow up, especially when she was introduced to the world of boys. Liam swore to himself that if a boy ever broke her heart, or even Rennie's, he would go after the boy and ring their neck.

"So when are they coming over again Ma?" Jet asked as he leant against the kitchen counter.

"In a little bit, so why don't you help your dear mother and make sure everything is all ready for the sleepover," Renesmee told her son.

"Fine." he sighed dramatically as he then turned to look at his siblings. "Anyone want to help me?"

"Nah, I'm going to go see if Kate is ready to come over. Or I might just chill over there for a while until everything is sorted out here!" Rennie chirped and then dashed off out of the door.

"Liam? Allie? One of you? Come on, doesn't anyone want to help out ole' Jet?" he asked, looking at the two.

"Let's go help him out Allie." Liam chuckled as he swung Allie onto his hip, following his younger brother to the other room to help lay the table of food out and decide what films they would watch.

Rennie headed towards the door where she began to watch for her friends. She smiled when she saw her Aunt Mary and Uncle Leo's car pull up, followed by Aunt Tara and Uncle Eddie's car.

They all appeared to be a little early, because it was only 4:30, they were all suppose to arrive at 5:00!

"Looks like we weren't the only ones with the idea to come early," Eddie said as him and his small family stepped out of the car.

"Yeah, well we just figured Ness and Jake could use some help," Mary said, shrugging as she came out of the car.

"Hey guys!" Rennie greeted her family from the doorstep. "You're here early!"

"Who's here early?" Renesmee questioned, popping her head out from behind the door. "Why are you all here so early?"

"Because we decided to come and help my dear sister," Eddie announced, smiling at his elder sister.

"We know how stressed you can get on these days, Nessie! So i suggested to Eddie we could come and help you." Tara said to her childhood best friend and sister.

"Well that's sweet of you. I have tea or coffee, if you guys wouldn't mind stick around for a little bit to help," Renesmee said, leaning against the doorway.

"No, we're good. Just show us what you need help with," Tara said, smiling at Renesmee.

Soon the two girls are chit chatting away while Eddie, Mary, Leo, and Jake began to get into a conversation as they helped set up a few things.

Meanwhile, the others began to start the sleepover slowly. Most of the girls stuck around by the front of the house while the others all made their way towards the other room.

"So, how have you been?" Rennie asked her two her best friends.

"You know, same old same old," Siena said, shrugging as she looked at her nails, looking very bored like she didn't want to be at the sleepover, and the truth was that she didn't want to be at the sleepover. She would have much rather been with her boyfriend, Darryl and his friends than stuck in a cramped room with all of her rowdy cousins.

"I don't even understand why we have to be here today, it's just stupid." Kate said rather bluntly, she hated the family gatherings almost as much as Siena did, though she was much more vocal about it, refusing to hide her feelings on the situation.

"I do agree with you there. Maybe we'll just go do our own thing. We could hang in your room, right Rennie?" Siena asked.

"I don't see why not. Everyone else will be too busy downstairs," Rennie said, shrugging at her cousins.

"So you guy are going to go up to your room while the rest of us stay down here." Chloe frowned as she looked towards her sister and cousins.

"Yeh, Chloe. You can stay down here with the little kids." Siena spat at her sister.

"Hey! I'm not a little kid! I'm the same age as you!" Chloe protested.

"Yeah, but you're half human so I matures faster than you, which makes me more mature and older." Siena narrowed her eyes and the two sisters stared each other down for a few seconds.

Everybody could feel the sibling rivalry in the air and they could almost _taste _the hostility in the air.

"Okay guys, break it up," Eddie said, coming in with Tara. "Siena, Chloe is the same age as you, may I remind you. And anyway you should all be down here as a family because that's what we do as a family, so everyone march into the other room now. No if's ands or buts. Got it, or you're all in trouble."  
"Fine," All the girls grumbled as they headed towards the room where Jet, Liam, and Allie were getting the movie set up.

"God, do I miss them being little kids," Eddie murmured as he looked at his two daughters. "It seems as they get older Chloe and Siena bicker with each other more. They use to be best friends when they were children."  
"Aw, Eddie. Don't worry. You have sisters; you know what it's like." Tara giggled as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Maddie and I use to have our fights, if you remember. Remember that one time Maddie and Winnie got into that fight when Evan imprinted on her? Heck, even you and I did, it's a natural thing," Renesmee said as she came over to her brother's side.

"Yeah, well you, Maddie, and Winnie seem much more closer as sisters than Siena and Chloe have been," Eddie mumbled.

"Don't worry baby. It also has to do with the fact that the girls are complete opposites at times. Siena is our sassy sweetheart girl and Chloe is quieter good natured girl. Siena is into shopping, Chloe has her head in a book half the time. It's just a part of them growing up," Tara told him, rubbing his arm gently.

"I know, I just wish they could be our little girls a little longer, it feels like they are growing up way too fast!" Eddie exclaimed sadly as he watched his daughters throw dirty looks to each other from across the room.

As everybody began to arrive, the house got packed full, and that's when the fun really began to start….

"If you think that's a ghost story, let me tell you one." Noah chuckled at the expense of his younger cousins, coming to sit on the couch nearest them. Plates of half eaten pizza, popcorn and DVD cases littered the surface of the coffee table and the cinema room of the Cullen-Black house.

"Oh, Noah." Nefertiti groaned, "You don't know any good, scary storied. We're not going to be up all night shaking if you tell us about the hitchhiker with the hook for a hand, or the baby sitter who gets chopped up by a guy who was making calls from inside the house."

"I saw that movie!" Pandora grinned cheerfully, joining in the conversation.

Nefertiti rolled her eyes, "Thanks, Pandora. Anyways," She continued, "Those kinds of stories are pretty _lame."_

"Don't be too quick to judge, sister of mine." Noah replied to his sister, "I've got some tricks you don't know about."

Rennie leaned forward, resting her elbows on the carped, "Go on then, tell it to us, Noah. It's probably better than anything these lot could come up with, anyway." She finished gesturing in the rest of her cousin's general direction. Liam screwed up his face and threw a cushion at his sister.

"The story I'm going to tell you hasn't been repeated for hundreds of years." Noah began, lowering his voice slightly to a neutral tone, smoothing his shirt a little, "A friend of mine told it to me on the eve of my other friends death. The friend said, 'Noah, you'll never have to worry about a monster in your closet, and there isn't a monster hiding in the shadows. Those are just stories old people make up to scare little children into behaving."

"Oh, come on, Noah! A monster story? We're not babies!" Jet exclaimed with a frown covering his face.

"Hold on, give it a chance." Noah interrupted again, "So I asked this friend, 'Sonia, why are you telling me this, shouldn't you be worried about John?' He was very sick, and I thought it was really strange that she would chose to talk about monsters at a time like this. She said she _was _worried about John. 'There's one place you will find monsters, Noah, real ones. You find them trapped in the windowpanes of houses.' She told me."

This time, Kara interrupted, looking around uneasily at the three large windows in the room, "But why there, it's just glass!"

"Well, these monsters, they started out as the souls of people that have died recently, and aren't quite ready to move on. They try to go back home and they get caught in the windowpanes, and over time they just get so angry and frustrated- I mean, wouldn't you? Always watching and never being able o come in? Maybe watching your family leave and seeing a new family come in where you used to belong?" Noah paused momentarily and then surveyed his cousins and siblings. Jet still looked sceptical, but the others seemed to be intrigued and listening with at least some interest.

"Sonia told me that she didn't want John to end up like some of those people, but he'd been sick and unhappy, so she wanted me to know that if I ever saw him in the window, to not be afraid. He was still my friend, and he wouldn't hurt me. But if I ever saw anyone else, then I should get as dar away as I could, because they're very jealous of anyone who lives in their house. The same goes for you too. If you ever see them, stay away from they windows. Tey'll hurt you if they reach you." Noah warned.

"I've never seen any ghosts or monsters in any window." Abby pointed out to her older brother.

"Would you like to see them?" Noah asked with seriousness. The question took the others aback for a moment.

Izeya was suddenly interested, "You'll show us? I mean, really real show us?" Though she didn't believe her brothers story, she was always up for a laugh at the expense of her younger cousins and siblings.

"I don't know if I really want to see." Sasha frowned, looking over his shoulder at the large windows.

"You don't have to look if you don't want to see them." Noah assured his young cousin.

The statement, instead of been reassuring, only served to unnerve them further. It gave the story and honesty the others didn't want to think about.

Chloe and Siena exchanged wary looks with each other for a moment.

Chloe finally drew herself up to her knees and took a deep breath, "I want to see."

"Me too." Said Abby, smiling at her cousin, the two were pretty close because of their love of books, but she also didn't want to be out done by her less daring cousin.

All of a sudden the others were nodding in agreement, readying to see the window trapped souls.

"All right," Noah slid of the couch to join the others on the floor. "Now, we're going to have to do this carefully. We'll try…" His eyes scanned the walls quickly, "That window there." He crawled carefully over the sleeping bags to where some of the others sat, and they all turned to look at the large window he had indicated at. Flat and black, it acted as both a mirror and a window. Superimposing the contents of the room onto the night scene outside. They could all dimly see their reflections in its depths.

Adriana shivered, "You can count me out. I'm not going over there."

"It's okay, sweetie. You can sit right here with the little ones and watch us do it. No shame in that." He turned to the large group that wanted to follow him and look into the window. "It's actually a really good night to do this, it's just the right temperature outside so that the glass will be fairly cold. Now let's go. Carefully now."

Crawling along the carpet, the others followed Noah, Edd, Liam, Abby and Chloe were the closes to him, clearly the most curious. They crawled over the rough terrain of the room to their destination; just below the windowsill.

"Now, what we do is peek over the windowsill just a little bit. One of you, doesn't matter which can do it first, then when they give the all clear, the others can peek over too. Now, who's going to do it." Noah told the group.

Edd and Liam looked towards Abby and Chloe. "Rock, paper, scissors?" Chloe offered to Abby.

The exchange was brief and the outcome was in Chloe's favour. Abby made a soft frustrated sound and slowly pulling herself up to her knees, peered cautiously into the window, her reflection staring back at her.

"I don't see anything." she said, hesitantly.

"So far, so good." Noah whispered. "Okay, now, Chloe, you go ahead and get up there too. Go on."

"You guys are freaking me out!" Adriana whispered from under her sleeping bag as she watched the group from afar.

Chloe rose to her knees and joined Abby at the windowsill. "Okay," she said, looking over hse shoulder at Noah. "Now what?"

Noah, "Now we all look into the window." The others all rose quietly and looked into the window, "Now, we look straight ahead into the window and we blow on it. Fog it up a little bit so that it gets cloudy. They're easier to see then. You'll have to do it, since you're the ones that want to se them."

"You're sure they're there?" Pandora looked uneasy.

"Positive." Noah answered his tiny cousin.

Abby and Chloe looked at each other. Abby offered her hand, and Chloe gripped it tightly. They looked into the window again, inhaling, and then they breathed warmly onto the cold glass.

The white mist spread over the surface of the window and Noah placed a hand on each of the girls shoulders, the others watching the two bravest girls. "Now look, see? Right there."

Chloe leaned closer, "Where?"

"There, look, you can see it moving." Noah said.

They both leaned forward, staring hard at the ghostly patch. Patterns coalesced on the misty surface before their eyes and Abby leaned even closer trying to follow the phantoms with her eyes. She could almost make out the face in the window…

Something moved quickly in her peripheral vision and Chloe shrieked. Abby cried out in response and fell backwards, frantically scrambling away from the window on her back side. Adriana was screaming with her head buried in her sleeping bag while the younger children looked terrified, and the others who were at the window had also jumped back with a gasp.

And Noah and Izeya were… laughing?

Heart beating furiously and trembling from head to toe, Abby could only gape at her sister and brother as comprehension dawned on her face, "Noah… Izzy? What-?"

"And you thought I couldn't scare you!" Noah chuckled sitting back on his heels.

"What's going on?!" Adriana asked, voice muffled, "I can't look!"

Chloe laughed, relieved, "Noah was playing a joke on us. Oh man, was that a good one. When you grabbed me, I thought I was going to die!"

Siena giggled then at her sister, "I shit myself when you both screamed!"

"Me too!" Mathias chuckled.

"Good going, Bro. You really had me going." Only, now Abby kept seeing that almost-face looking back at her in the window.

"Right, I think it's time to go to sleep now." Noah chuckled at the group who all looked a little shell shocked.

Everyone said their goodnights and in the darkness everyone silently unzipped their sleeping bags and crawled in, hugging their pillows close to their chests.

"Your brother is a nut," Sarenee remarked to Izeya with a laugh, "But that was an awesome story he told."

"Yeah," Izeya agreed, "I didn't know she had it in her."

Minutes passed by silently, there didn't seem to be anymore to say. One by one everybody dropped off to sleep, but Izeya stayed awake thinking about the incident that had happened earlier. Joseph had finally come back into her life; the hooded man she had dreamed about for years had finally come back.

Without warning, a sharp crack suddenly sounded through the darkness, Izeya sat bolt upright, clutching the edge of her sleeping bag. In the dim light of the street, she could see the window had splintered and a hand print lay on the condensed breath of her cousin and sister.


	2. Forks High School

**Chapter Two**

**Forks High School**

* * *

**Katelyn Rosalice Cullen**

"You're such a dork." I argued to Edd as he sat in the back of my car with Liam talking about a random computer game he had just bought, the only reason they were in my car was the fact that Liam was Rennie's brother. I had only allowed them to come with us because of that reason, and that reason alone.

"And you're a bitch, but we don't complain." Liam stared me down, challenging me. I glared at Sarenee and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I really don't know why you two just can't get on. You're cousins at the end of the day." Rennie complained, "And don't call her a bitch."

"She has issues, Rennie. Serious issues." Liam narrowed his eyes at me, I glared at him in the mirror of my car, our eyes met, his dark brown ones meeting my frosty blue ones.

"And you don't? You act about three when you're physically older than your mother!" I snarled slightly as I pulled into the best parking spot in Forks High School. I took the keys out of the ignition and then walked out of my car, slamming the door. "Get the fuck out of my car!" I yelled at the boys, mainly Liam though.

"Excuse me?" Liam asked very sarcastically, his eyebrows coming together almost comically.

"Get the fuck out of my car! Don't expect a lift home tonight!" I yelled at him, and then I grabbed Rennie's arm. "Come on, Rennie!" I exclaimed and then Rennie shook her head humorously and took off with me, her brother and our cousin standing in shock at my outburst.

"I swear you two fight like an old married couple." Rennie teased, I spluttered slightly and then looked at her, my face probably full of horror.

"You can't be serious!" I yelled, "You're brother and I do _not _argue like an old married couple! He is just _rude."_

"To be honest though, you are rude to him." Sarenee grinned and then placed a hand on my shoulder, "But hey, I don't mind having you as a sister in law."

"Don't be such an idiot. I think I'd rather die than be your brother's wife. In fact, I think I'd rather just have a werewolf to eat me right this second." I spat, picturing in my head a huge wolf ripping my apart, of course, the picture was not pleasant as my hair got in a horrible mess.

"Or I could just get a shape shifter to eat you." Rennie smirked and then glanced over at the next car to pull into the car park, in the second best spot. The car was a huge Land Rover.

"Eww, no. Shape shifters stink of wet dog! At least werewolves just smell sort of wild." I cringed a little at the thought of the smell of a shapeshifter, they didn't really smell too bad, just musky and a little like an animal, but werewolves definitely smelt better.

"Siena!" Rennie yelled to Siena as she stepped out of her car with her sister and a few of our other cousins. I walked over to Siena and she grinned back at me, Rennie, me and Siena were best friends and more like sisters than anything else.

"So, what are you guys going to do today"? Siena suddenly asked as she placed her lip gloss back in her bag, she must have just reapplied it in the car before she got out to meet us.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little confused at her random question.

"It's careers day, remember? There's going to be a few different people coming in to talk about our future careers and to give us presentations and try to get us to join their profession." Rennie raised an eyebrow at me, I didn't usually forget things like that.

"Oh, yeah." I rolled my eyes, "That dork fest. Brilliant." I grumbled as Siena pulled her phone from her pocket and looked at the screen.

"Hannah is going to be here in a few minutes." Siena rolled her eyes, "She woke up late apparently."

"That girl..." I muttered, Hannah was one of my best friends, she was a human, a particular beautiful human, she was funny and adventurous and sassy, but she was also very forgetful and could be extremely ditzy sometimes.

"She's late almost every day, I don't know why you expected any different." Rennie chuckled and then ran her fingers through her hair.

"I just think she would know how to get herself out of bed by now." I snorted, almost unattractively at Rennie's comment.

"Just remember she isn't supernatural," Siena whispered a little, "She isn't like us. We're more mentally mature than her."

"Or just more mental." Chloe snorted as she passed Chloe a book which must have dropped out of her bag. Chloe and Siena had major sibling rivalry issues between them. I smiled at the thought of what horror it must be for them to live under the same roof.

"Shut up. You're the mental one!" Siena snarled at her sister, looking as though she was going to bite her head off. All of a sudden she lunged forward towards her sister ready to deck her, but then Abby was in the centre of the two sisters who were staring each other down as Abby had her hands on both of their chests, holding them apart.

"Cool it you two!" Abby yelled at them, "You're both acting like crazy bitches!" She hissed, and then she pushed on Siena's chest a little hard and she stumbled back slightly, glaring at her sister and Abby.

"Come on, Clo." Abby said, grabbing Chloe's arm and dragging her indoors. I chuckled under my breath at their face off, it was always funny when Chloe and Siena clashed. I guess I just had a dark sense of humor.

The careers fair got off to a slow start, as the careers people arrived everybody seemed bored and very dull. People in white tents surrounded by leaflets, droning on and on in their fancy suits. I had to admit it wasn't the ideal thing I wanted to do on a day like this, a sunny day which was very rare in Forks. At least we were outside though.

I looked at my skin and smiled at the way it glowed in the beautiful sunlight. My glowing skin made me look flawless, enchanting and magical. I knew that most of the males in my year thought I was beautiful, they thought me and my cousins were all beautiful.

I walked down the number of white tents, looking for any kind of career that took my fancy. I had to admit, none of the careers really did appeal to be, managerial jobs and vets, doctors, nurses, police officers... they were all here to chose from and get some information, but then from the corner of my eye I saw one of my cousins in one of the tents.

I glanced over and saw Abby sitting in the military booth talking to one of the army careers men, the man she was talking to was older, maybe forty with a receding hair line and blotchy skin, but as the other man turned around, I found myself transfixed.

The man had dusty blonde hair with flecks of dark brown, cropped short. He was overly tall, around my grandpa Emmett's size, in both height and build with eyes the colour of butterscotch. His chin had a small cleft in it, his cheeks dimpled as he smiled with his full lips. I blinked once and then i felt my feet carrying me forwards towards the military booth.

Abby was just leaving as I entered, she gave me a look which seemed to say _since when were you interested in the military? _And then she shook her head as she saw me looking at the guy, but she was smiling to herself as she did so.

"Good Morning." The man said to me, he smiled and placed down his paperwork. "The Major is busy at the moment, but I'm free if you don't mind talking to me." He half smiled, he then looked me up and down, "Girls like you don't often want to join the army." He chuckled.

"Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrow, "That's rude. Just because I not wearing jeans and a hoodie and I actually look _good _doesn't mean I am not completely capable of joining the army!" I exclaimed, feeling very offended.

"You do look good, but your type doesn't usually want to join the army." He smirked and then pulled out a chair at one of the desks, "Would you like to sit?"

"What do you mean by _my type?_" I snarled at him, he chuckled again and then patted the table, motioning for me to sit down. I pulled out the chair and reluctantly sat down.

"I don't really know what I meant, but I can see you are not the kind of woman who would usually join." He grinned and then held his hand out, "I'm Captain Aaron Kyle."

I reached out and took his warm hand in my own, I was surprised at how large is was compared to mine, and how firm and strong his grip was for a human. As I looked at him, his gaze was warm and welcoming, but also firm and wise beyond his years.

After a few seconds he didn't let go of my hand, I smiled as he pulled my hand down onto the desk and kept my hand enveloped in his. "I'm Katelyn Cullen, but you can call me Kate." I smirked and then bit my lip, flirting with him a little.

"So why do you want to join the army?" He half smiled again, though this time his eyes scanned my face and not the full length of my body.

"Oh, you know. The pride of my country and what not." I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Uh huh. I can tell that." He grinned this time, humouring me. "So, how old are you?" He asked me, his eyes looking around the school.

"I'm almost seventeen." I smiled, "Next month to be in fact." I winked slightly and then coughed, "So how old are you?"

"I'm twenty six." He looked down at his boots and then met my eyes again, looking a little saddened at the age difference.

"Ten years older than me then." I blinked, he didn't look that much older than me, but the fact that he was a captain should have made that obvious.

"Well nine, seen as I only turned twenty six a few days ago." He smiled again; he had the sexiest smile I had ever seen. I gulped, _what are you thinking?! You don't go for guys like him! He's in the army! He's probably not even popular!_

"Oh, is that so?" I smirked and then pulled my hand from under his, looking at it, still feeling the warmth of his hand on my cool one.

"So, you go to forks high school, huh?" He grinned again and then looked to the school, "My mother went there when she was young. I lived in forks until I was five and then I moved to South Carolina."

"Well, that explains the accent." I laughed a little, his voice was so hot and deep, reminding me of a country guy.

"Yep, I guess you've lived here most of your life, because you have an accent too!" He exclaimed, chuckling to himself.

I felt my eyes widen, mortified at his comment, "I do _not _have an accent."

"_I do not have an accent!" _He repeated in a voice almost identical to mine. I felt my face screw up in disgust.

"I do _not _sound like that _at all." _I growled slightly.

"Yes you do." He smirked again and then chuckled at my scowl. I narrowed my eyes slightly and then he half smiled, "Chill, Katie. I was joking."

"Katie?" I raised an eyebrow at him and then blinked, I had never been called 'Katie' before, but coming from his lips I really liked the name.

"But you do really sound like that." He smiled and then laid his hand on mine again, I smiled back at him and then he took his other hand and put it into his pocket. After a few seconds he pulled out a card and then placed it on the table, pushing it towards me and glancing around to make sure nobody else was watching the exchange, "If you ever want to meet up, give me a call."

"Of course, Captain." I smiled and then I stood up, pulling down my top that had rode up a little as I had sat down, and then I brushed down my hair. "Bye, Aaron."

"Bye, Katie." He smiled again and then waved to the next man who was waiting to have a discussion about joining the army.

I walked over to Hannah who was stood at the edge of one of the marquees looking rather bored, "So, what were you doing over in the army booth? I never saw you as the army kind."

"I was talking to Aaron." I blinked and then smiled slyly, "He gave me his number!"

"That hot piece of eye candy gave you his number?! Damn girl. You seriously know how to pull a guy. Where do I get a cutie like that?" She asked, looking almost serious, but I knew she was joking.

"You already have a boyfriend." I chuckled, she then scowled and shoved me playfully.

"You're freakish dork cousin is _not _my boyfriend. Edd is unpopular and such a freak." She scowled again and then pulled her mirror out of her bag to reapply her lip gloss. She really was beautiful for a human with her flawless tanned skin, her huge sky blue eyes and her satin straight golden hair.

"Yeah, well. He seems to think you're his girlfriend." I grinned, nudging her with my shoulder, pointing my chin towards Edd who was standing at one of the booths watching Hannah with a dreamy look on his face.

"He is such a fucking freak." She snorted snobbishly, to which I nodded in agreement.

"Just like Rennie's brother." I said, watching as Liam joined Edd and pulled him away throwing me and Hannah a dirty look. I hoped that he could hear our conversation with his supernatural hearing.

"Yeah, but you two have lethal chemistry." Hannah stated. I snorted then, in complete disagreement.

"We do not have any kind of chemistry. None. Nada. Zip." I said, stomping my foot at the end of the sentence.

"What ever you say, Kate." She giggled and then looked to Aaron. "He is so hot."

"Yeah, I know. I scored right?" I flashed the card to her, and she squealed very girlishly.

"You definitely did!" She then proceeded to grab my arm and begin dragging me over to another worker in the cookery booth with a male chef who must have been at least twice her age, but I had to agree that he was hot.

**Edward Masen Cullen III**

"He is such a fucking freak." I heard Hannah say, I sighed heavily and turned around to see Liam approaching me. He glared at Kate and Hannah and then grabbed my arm roughly.

"Ignore those bitches." He said rather loudly, probably trying to make sure that Kate could hear him with her supernatural hearing.

"I don't even get why she doesn't like me. I've never even spoken to her properly, just because I like her." I rolled my eyes and then looked at Liam for support, "Why are women so confusing?!"

"I have no idea. Women are the opposite sex though, I guess we aren't supposed to understand them. I'm going to go to the hall, they managed to get a special scientist from Nasa in to do a presentation!" He exclaimed, "And the teacher aid the presentation will be on extraterrestrial life forms!" He sounded excited, which made me smirk a little at his geekiness.

"Ohh, that sounds cool. I might join you. Maybe they'll tell us that women are an alien lifeform and that they are really from Venus or something. That's probably why we can't understand them." I smirked again.

"Uhh, you know that's not possible, right?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I was joking, Liam." I sighed and then shook my head humorously.

"Oh, right." He face palmed himself, probably cursing that his logical mind seemed unable to comprehend a joke.

"Let's go then." I began to walk towards the hall, Liam didn't move and I glanced sideways at him. "Why aren't you coming?"

"Because it doesn't start for another half an hour." He grinned and then he looked around at the other booths, "We could have a look for some other jobs."

"Uhh, I'd rather not. I already know I want to be a games designer." I rolled my eyes.

"well unlike you I actually want to make something of myself and be an aerospace engineer." Liam said, actually sounding like my sister and her 'friends' for a second.

"You sound like Siena, Kate and Rennie when you say stuff like that. I want to be a game designer because it would be something I would enjoy, not because I am not capable of anything else." I gritted my teeth, hoping that he wouldn't be snobbish to me again.

"Yeah, right. Sorry." He looked down looking a little angry at himself for saying that being an aerospace engineer was better than been a game designer. Sure, it was a more academic job, but to me it wasn't a _better _ job because I knew which I would enjoy more.

**Chloe Renesmee Cullen**

After school had finished, I had decided rather than getting in a car I would run home. I was just as fast, if not faster because I didn't have to follow any roads and I could also run in excess rather than having to abide by speed limits.

As I arrived home, my mom and dad were both in the kitchen, dancing about as they cooked a meal. I sniffed the air, smelling spaghetti bolognaise. My favourite! I grinned and walked into the kitchen with my head high, pushing my hair behind my ears, glad my sister wasn't here yet to degrade my confidence.

"Hey, sweetie." My mom said to me, turning her lapis lazuli blue eyes on me, I smiled and then walked over to bury my face in her hair. That's when I realised that she smelled different.

"Momma, why do you smell different?" I asked in confusion, she still smelled like my mom just different. I couldn't quite place my finger on the odd yet familiar smell.

"Uhh, well... there's something we need to tell you, Siena and Edd together." She answered and then she turned around, her tight top clinging to her slender figure, and yet, her stomach seemed to slightly bulge from between her hips. I felt my eyes widen in realisation.

"You're... I mean... I'm going to be a big sister? _Again? _I thought getting pregnant was dangerous for you, mom. What about the pregnancy with Me and Siena? I almost died. What if this is twins again like me and Siena? What about Edd? You were sick for two weeks with him! You were really ill!" I exclaimed, panicking slightly.

"Chloe... we can't help this. Sometimes protection doesn't work and... this..." She motioned to her stomach, "Happens. Just like with Edd."

"But... momma. What if you die?" I felt tears begin to fall down my face a little.

"Now, Chloe. Listen to me," She pulled my face to look at hers, my topaz eyes met her dark sapphire ones, "I will not die. You're father wouldn't allow it and neither would the rest of this family. This baby isn't like Siena and Edd, and it isn't twins. I'm having another hybrid like you. Another little girl." My mom smiled and touched her stomach.

Then my father came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss on the nape of her neck, and then on her lips, a little too passionately for my liking. "Ughh. Dad. No parental mauling while I'm in the room please. That's what got you into this mess in the first place."

"It takes a little more than _mauling _to make a baby." My father's eyes sparkled with humour as he looked at my mom with pure adoration in his eyes.

"Eww. Too much-"

"Shut up, loser." Siena said as she walked into the kitchen, "So, what's for dinner?"

"Excuse me, I'm pretty sure you left your manners at the door, young lady. Maybe you should go back outside and get them." My father said to my sister in a voice warning her to not be so rude.

"What ever. I'm off upstairs." She yawned theatrically and then began walking up the stairs, her footsteps light and delicate as she went.

"And I'm not a loser!" I yelled after her as she slammed her door a little too loud. "I swear I'm going to punch that attitude out of her one day." I growled to my mom and dad.

"Don't stoop to her level, Clo. Just ignore her." Edd said walking in and placing his bag on the kitchen side, "Do I smell spag bol?" He grinned.

"Yes!" my father grinned, pulling away from my mom and then walking over to the cooking pot and stirring the bolognaise part of the spaghetti bolognaise.

"So, what did you think of careers day today?" Edd asked with a smile, I loved my little brother, it was a shame that my sister couldn't be more like him.

"I thought it was cool, especially the presentation on extraterrestrial life. Abby and Izzy really enjoyed it too, and I even saw Rennie sneak in five minutes into it." I chuckled, "Seems that the cool kids have a geek among them."

"Really? Rennie listening to a Nasa presentation? Are you _sure?" _Eddie looked a little sceptical at my revelation.

"I am positive, and I'm sure I saw Hannah take a peek every so often too. Maybe they aren't so bad after all." I elbowed him in the ribs teasing him, "Even your girlfriend might not be so terrible."

"She is not my girlfriend." He scowled.

"You want her to be!" I teased a little more, prodding him in the stomach and making him giggle like a little school girl.

"So?!" He exclaimed through a laugh, and then he smiled, "I can't help it. She's beautiful, and I know she is really nice too."

"Oh, yeah. Because she has shown her _oh so sunny personality _to you?" I asked sceptically, placing my hand on my hip for a little effect, trying to sound sarcastic in the same flawless way my sister did.

"No, but I've seen it." He smiled like a love struck teenager and then sighed happily.

"You sound like a love sick fool. The girl is an asshat like Siena and Kate." I frowned, placing an elbow under my chin and resting it on the kitchen counter.

"What about Rennie? She hangs around with them too." Edd looked a little curious at why I didn't include Rennie.

"Yes, but Rennie doesn't act like she is better than everybody else. At least she is down to earth and not stuck up her own ass." I rolled my eyes, a little sarcastically. Maybe I was a little like my sister, but at least I wasn't bitchy like her.

Edd smirked and nodded in agreement, "Fair comment. Rennie does have a better attitude that Siena and Kate."

"But not Hannah, because you love Hannah." I teased again.

"Maybe I do." Edd looked a little sad then, and I suddenly felt a little sorry for teasing him, my mom stopped her cooking and turned around to glance at Edd worryingly.

"You're in love with this girl?" She asked sadly.

"I think so, but she doesn't love me or even like me back." He sighed heavily.

"Well then, the girl is a fool." My father suddenly said, his voice strong and powerful above everybody else's in the room.

"Everyone is intitled to love who they want to, Eddie. Not everybody who you fall in love with loves you back." My mom said quietly to my father. I frowned slightly and then folded my arms.

"Yes, but I'm not just _anyone. _I'm a vampire and I don't just fall inlove with anybody. I think she might be my soulmate." Edd sighed, running his hand through his short hair in an expression of stress.

"I don't think she can be your soulmate is she doesn't feel the same way about you." I agreed with my mom, trying to make Edd feel a little less saddened.

"What do you mean? Of course she might be my soulmate. I just need to make her see that she is my soulmate." Edd folded his arms stubbornly and prepared for a fight, not a physical one of course, but a one of wits. I could see he was adamant that Hannah was his soulmate, and who was I to say she wasn't? What did I know of love? What did I know of having a soulmate?

"I don't think making her see is the right thing to do, Edd. You may just want to wait for her to come to you. She will eventually if she is your soulmate." My father said almost soothingly now, trying to calm him down as he became a little distressed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, dad." He sighed and then half smiled at me, "Sorry, Chloe." He mumbled and then he stood up and lumbered to his room at human pace, his footsteps unusually loud in the now silent house.

"Mom... do you think that Edd might find his soulmate in Hannah? I mean... the girl is a grade A asshole." I frowned, a little worried that Edd could be telling the truth or that he may have been right.

"i doubt it, sweetie. He's too young to know what love feels like." My mom answered me.

"I was in love with you from the first day I met you. From the first moment I saw you I knew that I was supposed to be with you. What if it's no different for him and Hannah? Maybe she just doesn't want to admit she has feelings for him because he isn't in her social group and she doesn't want to lose her social status. It's arrogant, and a little unethical to chose love over a social status, but she is only a teenage girl and you can't expect her to pick love, not yet anyway." My father said with a frown coming over his face.

"So... basically you think she could actually like him, but she might just be hiding her feelings because of her high social status within the school and Edd's... not so high social status?" I sighed, "That's just stupid and selfish if you ask me."

"But you can't really blame her, she's just a simple teenage girl at the end of the day." My mom shrugged sadly, "And often teenage girls don't know that they should pick their hearts over their heads."

"Aunt Maddie says that you should follow your head and your heart equally, because sometimes your brain can be the proper voice of reason." I answered my mother, frowning.

"Aunt Maddie is also very stubborn but very wise. Aunt Nessie always follows her heart because it leads her right, I always follow my heart because it always leads me right, but when you have uh... when you're... like Maddie you tend to consider others and over analyse things. In her case she needs to listen to her head as well as her heart." My mom looked to my dad and then smiled, "And in your dad's case too."

"Head strong people tend to use a combination of both." My father smirked.

"So when are you going to tell them about..." I trailed off, motioning a baby bump on myself.

"Not yet, I'm surprised they didn't see if you did, but I guess they're not as observant as you. Siena never has been and Edd has his head in the clouds." My mother sighed and began to dish up our dinner. I smiled as she passed me a plate and called down my siblings to dinner.

_**Going to do requests for PoV's **__** Who would you like to hear from? Please review! **_


	3. Blast From The Past

**Chapter Three**

**Blast From The Past**

The cool night's breeze blew against his skin as he ran, he hadn't felt this free in ages. He hadn't felt this alive since he was turned almost four centuries ago. He chuckled as he ran, his red eyes glowing, knowing that none of the creatures around him could see, here or even contemplate his existence as he moved so swiftly.

_How could I have hated these creatures and thought they were vermin? How could I have mistaken weak human beings from the pure power, beauty and fluidity these creatures have?! _He thought to himself, and yet again he chuckled. He had once been an Anglican Pastor in the mid 1600's, hunting vampires, and now he was one of the creatures he had hated so much back then.

He remembered the moment that the creatures had carried him off, never to be seen again, they had bitten him, he remembered the vicious burning, and when he awoke he had killed the vampires for turning him into one of them, only after a few years of been a vampire had he realised that the curse of immortality was really a gift in disguise, now he could live forever, killing only those who deserved to be killed.

His name was Nicolas Cullen, and he was the only vampire in the world that hunted other supernatural to sustain himself. He had never tasted a drop of human or animal blood, he would only drink the blood of other supernatural and kill any supernatural that didn't have blood.

Now he was on the hunt for his biggest tip off and surprise yet, the apparent 'queen of supernaturals' living in Washington in the United States of America. The queen was said to be one of the most powerful supernatural in the world, and all Nicolas wanted to do was kill her for it. He wanted to kill the queen of supernatural because nobody would ever be more powerful or any stronger than him. He had god on his side!

**Izeya Esmerelda Cullen-Racluse**

"Noah, what _are _you doing?" I raised my eyebrow to my little brother, or rather very large brother considering he dwarfed my 5 foot 1 inch frame significantly.

"I'm trying to practice this move I saw the twins doing, but I can't seem to get it right." He sighed, moving his arms in a slightly weird way again, and then I recognised the move.

"Oh, that move where you grab their neck and use their momentum to throw them up in the air and over your back? It's easy. I taught the twins." I smirked as he narrowed his eyes a little shocked.

"Seriously? _You _can do that move?" Noah asked sceptically as he looked down at me, literally and figuratively.

"Of course I can. Remember, I _am _supposed to be queen of supernaturals so I have to be a good fighter." I smirked and stepped forward to spar with my brother.

"Actually you should be placed on a throne and not be touched, you're too breakable." He teased, "So don't test me little girl!" He exclaimed playfully, giving me a small shove on he shoulder.

"We've been here before, Noah. And who got their ass kicked?" I grinned as I lunged forward playfully and he blocked the punch with his large forearm.

"I believe I kicked your ass." I threw a punch and I blocked it with a scissor kick, then I did another kick and got him in the gut, which made him moan a little.

"Pretty sure I did the ass kicking, brother!" I laughed a little at his grimace and then I lunged forward again, at the same time he did, grabbing his neck in a split second and using his own momentum against him, pulling his body over the top of mine, as he flew through the air and then landed in a vulnerable position where if he tried to move I could have easily ripped his head off.

"Izeya." He growled, and then I let go of his neck, chuckling at him.

"Yep. Pretty sure I did the ass kicking." I smirked and then turned my back on him, waiting for him to spring at me.

He did, I saw the exact moment in his mind and grabbed his arm, twisting it around to his back so that he was yet again in a vulnerable position.

"You shouldn't turn your back on an opponent." He pulled his arm from mine with relative ease as I loosened my grip laughing at his distraught face.

"You shouldn't ever jump on a person who can read your mind when her back is turned." I warned back with a grin still plastered across my face. I felt pretty smug that I could defeat a guy who was probably more than twice what I weighed. It made me feel powerful.

I backed away from my brother and then I looked to my left, the wind blew and I miraculously caught a scent on the wind. A scent that I knew way too well.

I turned to Noah, "I uhh, I have to go." I whispered, and then I began to run into the wind, towards the direction of the smell.

It didn't take me long to react my destination, the Olympic peninsula was more than familiar to me, and yet it took my breath away every time I saw it.

Cool mist settled peacefully on the slowly swaying pine trees. The mountains seemed to shelter the valley, which concealed themselves in a blanket of fog. The entire mountain valley, high above civilization lay drowned in a solemn torrent. My vision was short at hand and nothing could be seen beyond the confines of human visions.

No animals played amidst the quiet glades, no birds danced in the treetops. Quickly and mercilessly, cold winds had settled in, to bite the skin of travellers, human or not, but strangely this hanging mist laid unshaken by the onset. Here, high about the peak of all beauty life seemed to stop. Befouled by sudden desolate weather the peaks were drenched with frost and cold, but winter was nowhere to be found. Peculiar conditions such as these were not uncommon here in Washington, one day it would be raining, the next it would be snowing.

At the moment there was no snow on the ground but bitter winds said there might have been. To worsen the situation the sun was nowhere in sight, it was hidden behind rolling grey clouds which were apparently causing this onslaught of bad weather.

I began to walk up a steep slope, in the midst of the tall, green pine trees. I caught no glimpse of the sun now as the canopy was too thick and dense. As I reached the top of the mountain, any magnificent views I should have seen were entirely blocked by the thick glorious fog.

Suddenly the air around me changed. Like an old king, or a monster from another world, I heard his heavy breathing behind me. I could tell that he was close to me now, not even a meter away from me.

"Cloaked Man." I whispered, his arm reached out and touched my waist, I jumped away from his touch and spun around, "What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I needed to see you." Joseph growled, "And you didn't answer my call."

"Because I'm not a dog, you jerk. I'm a woman." I hissed at him, "Why the hell did you come into my house the other day and smash my window? I know it was you! You're the only one who could have done it."

"I didn't smash the window." He frowned a bit, looking confused, taking a small step closer to me.

"It had to be you. You're the only one who could have smashed the window!" I growled and took a step back, fearfully. I didn't want him close to me, I wanted him to leave me alone, the memories of the story Noah had told me only a few mere nights ago, the story I had thought was a joke and then the window had cracked, the memory rushed through my head and made me shiver involuntarily.

"I didn't smash your window, Izeya. I promise." Joseph looked sincere enough, "And I am sorry about the other day. What I demanded was uncalled for. You are the queen of supernaturals and you may decide who is your king." Joseph nodded slightly, "But I have to tell you that the blue bloods intend for that king to be me."

"Why though? Why should I have my choice taken from me? What if I don't want to love you? What if I don't want to have to marry you?!" I screeched, I didn't want to have to think about the prospect of love yet, though I knew that the man who had haunted my dreams for many years who was now standing an arm's length away from me was the one I was truly, unconditionally and madly in love with.

"Who said anything about marriage? Or love? Been a king or a queen is not about love, Izeya. It is about duty." Joseph's eyes looked into mine, their violet shade seeming to darken slightly as he spoke. "We do not have to love each other, we would just be expected to be together and be able to cooperate as a couple."

"Wow, that sounds so romantic." I mused pitifully, "I don't want a half-baked romance where I am forced to love somebody or even pretending to love somebody. I want to full thing, if I decide to have love at all, that is." I clarified, not even sure if I wanted to share my throne with anyone.

"You are an enigma, Izeya." Joseph shook his head and stepped forward, this time as his hand rested on my waist I gulped slightly but didn't back away. "You're skin is so soft." He murmured as his other hand brushed my cheek.

His head then bent down to meet mine, but before our lips could touch I heards a yell, "Izeya!" My head flew to the bottom of the mountain and then Joseph sped off quicker than I had ever seen anybody else move.

"Izzy!" Abby yelled again, a second later she approached me, walking at human pace with her pet dog in tow, he wasn't on a lead of course, he followed her around as if he was her protector or something.

"Hey, Abs. What are you doing up here?" I asked her looking a little nervous.

"Noah said you came up here, and I was planning on taking Conner on a walk up here, so I thought I'd come meet you." Abby smiled at me, I loved my little sister. I loved all of my siblings dearly, but me and Tee were definitely the closest, that's why It was nice to see Abby sometimes, but I found myself not in the mood to really put up with her right at that moment in time.

"I'm uhh.. actually going back down the mountain now. I'm going to go do some hunting." I concluded, trying to get her off my back.

"Okay then, I'll see you later. I don't want you chomping on Conner." She smirked and then bent down to pat the dogs head, he was a huge dog, he was actually a wolf hybrid, a wolf crossed with a malamute, and due to his head easily reached mine and my sisters chests.

"Bye." I waved and then dashed off, shaking my head as she plodded alongside her pet.

**Abigail Alexandra Cullen-Racluse**

"Come on, Conner. I guess it's just me and you." I smirked to my dog, he looked at me and cocked his head slightly.

_Can we play fetch? _He asked in my mind, it was weird the way I could hear animals. It wasn't like other witchbloods who could 'talk' to animals by sensing their emotions and been able to pick up small hints and words because of their connection to nature and magic. I could literally read the thoughts of animals, it was almost like my Grandfather's power except he could read humans and supernatural creatures thoughts. On top of that I could also Imitate and actually _take _other's powers. Like, I could copy their power but if I wanted I could take it from them completely. And another power I had was to turn Invisible and 'teleport,' which was severely cool.

"Sure we can play fetch, go find something to play it with." I flicked my hand so my dog could go and find a stick, he bounded into the forest and I giggled as he happily yelped and yipped with joy.

He came back a few moments later dragging a stick, or rather a log, that was as thick as my thigh. I raised an eyebrow and said, "Do you think it's big enough?" Rather sarcastically.

_I could get a bigger one. _He thought towards me, clearly not getting my sarcasm as he wasn't a humanoid creature.

"No, it's fine." I said, and then I bent over picking up the stick, it wasn't heavy, due to my strength, I then threw it, the stick flew through the air like a launching rocket, cascading through the air in a slight arc as it fell with gravity. "Go get it!" I yelled happily.

Conner rocketed forward and ran at his top speed to go get the stick. I laughed for the pure thrill of the experience.

**Jasmet Charlilse Cullen-Black**

"Momma!" Ali yelled to my mom, Renesmee. I rolled my eyes at my needy little sister, she was adorable, but also human which made her extremely immature to what I was used to seeing in children her physical age.

"Ali, Mom's busy. You can't always have all her attention." I rolled my eyes and stepped forward to pick my little sister up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her chubby legs around my chest, wrapping herself around me.

"Jet!" She cried with glee, "I wanna gween fooood." She gurgled, and I had no idea what she was talking about.

"food?" I asked her, she nodded her head vigerously.

"Gween abbel." She pointed to the fruit bowl, I looked at her sceptically.

"_Gween abbel?" _I repeated.

"GWEEN ABBEL!" She cried, her hands reaching out towards the fruit bowl. I scanned it with my eyes, there were banannas, strawberries, red apples and green apples… I then realised what she wanted.

"You mean _Green Apple?_" I asked, slightly contradictively.

"YES! GWEEN ABBLE!" She giggled as I picked up the green apple, polishing it on my sleeve a little and then I handed it to her. She grinned and brought the apple up to her lips, biting it. It made a crunch sound and small bits of the apple's juice sprayed onto me.

I grimaced slightly at the spittle and then placed my little sister onto the counter with her feet dangling off the edge of the top. She swung her legs and began to kick the cupboard repetitively. I laughed at her and then picked up a tea towel, wiping my face of the liquid she had sprayed on me.

"What do you mean that Liam and Jet both have the wolf gene?" I heard my mother's voice from the phone. I felt my brows furrow as she spoke to my grandfather.

"_After analysis of their DNA is is quite obvious that both Jet and Liam exhibit the potential to shift into wolves. They both have the gene, amazingly." _I heard my great-grandfather Carlisle's dull voice down the phone.

"Are you sure?" My mom asked, her throat sounding dry, "Liam isn't going to like this… he can't stand the wolves. And how will Jet react? He's lived his whole life thinking he's half vampire half human!" Her voice sounded hysterical.

"Mom, chill." I walked into the room, showing her that I was still listening.

"Shit." She muttered, "Grandpa, I'll have to ring you back." She said, and then she put the phone down and turned her chocolate eyes on me. "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad for something that you can't control? It's not your fault that I'm half shapeshifter. That's all dad." I smirked and then grinned, "Plus it's kinda cool that I get to be a vampire _and _a shapeshifter. I mean, I can suck blood and might be able to turn into a giant dog when I'm older. That's awesome!" I exclaimed, and my mom chuckled at my expression.

"I don't think your brother will react in the same way. You know his attitude about wolves and imprinting. He hates it, I just hope that he doesn't shift, or maybe like Rennie he won't really show any of the signs of been a wolf under the Fire Orb genes." My mom explained.

"Rennie's a vampire under the Fire Orb genes, mom. If the wolf gene was triggered I'm sure it could dominate the Fire Orb genes like it does the human genes for normal wolves." I rolled me eyes slightly and then frowned. "Now I'm starting to sound like a scientific geek like Liam."

"You don't sound like Liam yet. Give it another year." My mom teased, I narrowed my eyes playfully and then I remembered my little sister on the counter. I quickly turned and then dashed back into the kitchen, returning seconds later with Ali slung on my hip.

"You know, you two are inseparable. Even though there's technically only a year between you, you are going to be her nightmare brother when she starts getting boyfriends." My mom smiled adoringly at me and Ali.

"Damn right. I'd kick any guys ass who got any closer than a mile to her." I thought of my sister and the kind of human she would probably be. She would be beautiful, there was no doubt about that. In fact, she looked almost identical to how my mother had as a baby, just more… human.

I passed Ali to my mom and then waved goodbye to her as I headed out of the door, it was time for me to go and do something else, I concluded.

**Paulo Hawkins**

Half vampire, half shapeshifter. That's what I was- I was one of a kind. My mother was Leah Clearwater, the only female shapeshifter to date, and my father was Nahuel Hawkins, a male vampire cross human hybrid.

"What are you doing, sis?" I asked my sister, Tara as she stroked her stomach, she turned her head to me and then looked over her shoulders trying to see if anybody was listening.

"Can you keep a secret?" She grinned and then laid her hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, but if you don't stop grinning and your belly doesn't stop growing the whole continental united states will know you're pregnant." I smirked sarcastically and I saw her face settle into a frown, her crystal blue eyes that were so unique to herself rolling slightly.

"Well, I can't help been happy. I love having children, and now that Chloe and Siena are both grown and Edd will be grown in not much more than a year, I really want another child to look after." She continued to stroke her stomach in a clockwise pattern, flattening the loose fitting material of her blue embroided shirt.

"Everybody will know soon, so why do you want to keep it a secret?" I asked, looking at her blossoming bump.

"Because I want to keep this to myself for just a little longer to let me and Eddie enjoy this miracle without the rest of the family. Call it selfish, but every other time I've been pregnant all of the family had gotten even more excited than me!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know. I remember the birth of Edd." I snorted, "Everybody was way too excited."

"It's a new life. Just wait until you imprint and have children." Tara laughed at my grimace as she mentioned imprinting. It was a well known fact among those who had phased that we wolves would imprint at some point in our lives.

"I just hope I don't imprint on a member of this family. I don't know why but it would seem too creepy if that happened." I turned my nose up slightly at the thought, sure, the Cullen's and Racluses were not actually related to me, except Chloe, Siena, Edd and my Sister, but I had grown up with them and saw them all as my family.

"What happens will happen, but seen as you haven't imprinted on anybody yet in the family the only logical conclusion is that you won't imprint in the family, unless it's a future generation of course." My sister grinned, "Just make sure it's not my baby."

"Eww. That would be beyond creepy. My own niece? Eww." I shivered at the thought and then sighed, sitting down at with my sister on the sofa.

**Third Person**

All of a sudden, a huge bang erupted from behind the main Cullen house, Carlisle's house to be precise. "What on gods earth?!" Carlisle explained to himself as he looked up from the results of the DNA sampling of all of his great grandchildren, concluding what kind of hybrids they all really were.

"Carlisle!" He heard a scream and ran down the stairs, in his living room stood a man with his hands around Esme's throat ready to rip her limb from limb.

"Get off my wife!" Carlisle snarled preparing himself in a defensive position.

"You see, I would if I could, but this vile creature deserves death!" The man snarled, and as he move Esme, Carlisle glimpsed his face. The man was tall, the same height as Carlisle with broad shoulders, muscular arms and a slightly weathered yet handsome face. His skin was pale and flawless, but his eyes, his eyes were like nothing any vampire eyes would ever have naturally been. His eyes were not the red of human drinkers or the gold of animal drinkers, this mans eyes were souly an off white colour that seemed to glow intense beige.

And yet, despite his eyes, the man was way too familiar to Carlisle. The way his hair flicked out, the way his nose hooked slightly at the end and the dimpled chin were all traits he himself had, even as a vampire. "Father!"

"So you finally figured it out. You dare use the Cullen name anymore when you have become on of these vile, life sucking creatures!" Nicolas pulled harder on Esme's neck, putting more pressure on it to frighten his son.

"Get away from her!" Carlisle lunged forward and tackled his father into the fire place, what Nicolas hadn't been expecting was his son's power or the pent up rage that his placid son had attacked him with.

"How dare you! I am your father! You will pay for this!" Nicolas snarled at his son, and then he turned and bolted for the door, but not before Carlisle began to chase him, making sure he actually left and didn't return.

Nicolas got about half a mile away from Carlisle's house with Carlisle still pursuing him before he saw what he needed to make his escape. "Here it is!" He yelled, and then he lunged for the unsuspecting girl he was who was just walking out of a medium sized house covered by trees and vines.

"Ahh!" Tara screamed, immediately covering her stomach, protecting her unborn child.

"Come any closer and this hybrid dies!" Nicolas roared to his son as he approached. Carlisle looked at Tara, her face filled with fear and his filled with loathing.

"Let her go and I will let you go without pursing you." Carlisle narrowed his eyes, but before he could run, Eddie was stood at the opposite side of Nicolas snarling and fuming.

"Let go of my wife or I'll kill you!" Eddie spat viciously to Nicolas.

"This _thing _is your wife?! This _abomination?! _I guess one abomination must fall in love with another abomination around here." Nicolas snarled. "Let me go and I will return this monster to you."

"Let him go, Eddie. He's a ruthless man, he was as a human and now he will be even more so as a vampire." Carlisle said, his voice grave as he stared at his father and then to his grandchildren.

"Go." Eddie snarled, stepping to the side, walking around the man keeping his eyes steadily on his pregnant wife.

"Oh, and by the way, abominations should not be aloud to reproduce!" He screamed, and then with one swift punch, he knocked Tara in the back, the snap was way too familiar to Tara as she had her back snapped when she was a child too.

She fell to the ground lifeless and limp, and then for reassurance Nicolas launched a foot into her gut, which made Tara scream out in pain, and it was obvious that he knew she was pregnant.

"NO!" Eddie cried and ran to his wife while Nicolas ran.

"Carlisle! She's pregnant! The baby!" Eddie cried, tears falling down his face at a rapid rate.

"There's no heart beat Eddie." Carlisle whispered sadly.

"No!" Tara screamed in pain and anguish, her body racked with pain as her back began to heal, but her unborn child would never heal. They would never even see the light of day.


	4. The Quinault Tribe

**Chapter Four**

**The Quinault Tribe**

* * *

**Taramina Cullen**

I clutched my empty stomach; it had been almost a month since my child had been cruelly taken from me. Shortly after the vampire had attacked me I gave birth to my still born daughter. I had named her Rayne because as she was born it had begun to rain, so now every time it rained I would think of her and what she meant to me and Eddie.

"Mom, where's my pink sweater?!" Siena screeched at me, I grimaced at her voice as I curled up in my bed wishing that I could just hold my little girl, while all the while I was neglecting my other children.

"I don't know, Siena." I called back, tears streaming down my face, then suddenly my door opened and Siena stood there folding her arms.

"You've been crying for weeks! Help me find my sweater!" Siena demanded, glaring at me as I sat up in bed.

"You've never lost a child, Siena." I looked at my daughter tearfully, wondering to myself how she had become so hateful and what I had done wrong to make her like that. Maybe I wasn't cut out to be a mother. Maybe that's why I had one hateful daughter and I had lost another. I couldn't even protect my own child.

"Cry a river, build a bridge, and _GET THE FUCK OVER IT. _It wasn't even a baby! It was a foetal _thing." _Siena snarled at me, slamming the door clearly mad at me. I felt the sobs erupt from my mouth and I buried my head into my pillow as I began to sob again.

"You bitch!" I heard Chloe yell to her sister, and then I heard a huge CRACK that rattled around the house, seeming to echo. I shivered and pulled my head from my pillow to look at my door.

"Don't you ever say that about our mother or our sister!" I heard Chloe scream again, and then she opened the door and walked into the room, looking at me, her golden eyes glazed over with tears showing me that she had also been crying.

"Momma." She whispered, "I'm so sorry for what Siena's acting like. She just doesn't know what to say. She cares; really, she does." Chloe tried to reassure me.

"I believe you." I whispered as she came to sit on the bed with me, wrapping her arms around me and I wrapped mine around her as well. We clutched each other closely as if our lives depended on it. She cried out with me, both our sobs intertwining and creating a noise that was heart wrenching to listen to.

I held onto her tightly, letting her sadness and hurt flow into me and then back out again. I let her channel her emotions into me, sobbing into my hair and chest, her tears streaking down my arms, my tears streaking down my face as I tried to reel in my own sobs.

"You have school today." My mother whispered to me, "You better go finish getting ready." She muttered and then she let go of me. I pulled away and nodded, running my fingers through my unbrushed hair. Unfortunately today was going to have to be one of those days I had to straighten it. Usually my hair fell in perfect waves, today it seemed to be predominantly frizz. I sighed and then walked out of my mom's room, wiping my arm on my shirt which was now soaked with salt-smelling tears.

**Adriana Racluse**

I rolled my eyes at my little sister, there were mere months between us, and she only looked a year younger than me physically and yet she acted a lot younger. She was immature and pretty self centred. She would have fitted in with the infamous Kate's gang in an instant if she was older, she was already showing bitch potential now.

"What do you think you're wearing?" I gawped at my sister, she was only in middle school and yet she was wearing the skimpiest outfit I had ever seen anyone of her age in. The skirt she was wearing was tight black leather that ended just below her ass, and the shirt she had on wasn't really a shirt. It was a crop top that was extremely low cut, showing way too much of her underdeveloped cleavage. Couple that with the thigh high stripper style boots she must have 'borrowed' from my mother and I couldn't believe how much of a slut she looked.

I thought I looked a little old today, I was dressed in a pair of waist high demi shorts that faded slightly on the butt and a pale blue tank top that showed a little of my cleavage as well, but I actually _had _cleavage. The top had written on it, "HELL YEAH!" and the shoes I were wearing were simple darker blue converse. "I think I'm wearing a hot outfit unlike you!" She sneered looking me up and down.

"You have to be kidding me? You look like a hoe that somebody dragged in off the street!" I exclaimed, and then Pandora began to giggle, and so did I.

We argued all of the time, usually just for the sake of arguing. Although I thought she was a bitch, and she thought I was way too uptight, we got on really well, and no matter what we disagreed on, we knew we could trust each other to be honest.

"So, what do you think I should change?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think you should put on your padded bra to fill out that shirt and change the boots to some nice flats. At least without the hooker boots you'll just look like a kid who's trying too hard." I chuckled at her eye roll she threw me.

"Well I think you need to change your converse too, put the lighter blue ones on to match your shirt." She laughed and ducked into the closet to get my sky blue converse and her black ballet flats. She unzipped the hooker boots and pulled the dainty shoes on her feet.

I did the same, changing my converse. "Better?" I asked her.

"Better." She added, and then she pulled off her shirt and changed her bra. I laughed as she looked in the mirror and pouted in a silly way, "Why do I have to get the Racluse body while you get the amazing Chandra body?" She said, looking at her reflection.

"I'd love the Racluse body, tall and thin? I'm just short and thick." I laughed, looking at my huge ass and boobs in the outfit I was wearing.

"I'm like an inch taller than you." She rolled her eyes and then sat down, "But I am younger so I guess that counts for something." She smirked and then pulled back on her crop top.

"You should put your hair up in a messy bun with that outfit, it will make you look like your trying less." I suggested.

"And you should probably take your hair out of that dorky pony tail." She grinned and began to arrange her hair into a messy bun, I shook my head in defeat and pulled the bobble out of my shoulder length hair, I had always had it short for some reason, I just never wanted to have long hair.

I ran my fingers through it and then picked up the hair brush, smiling as I brushed my perfectly straight hair. "You're so lucky you get the Chandra hair and not the Racluse curls." Pandora laughed.

"Please, you have amazing hair. I'd love to have blonde hair like mom." I laughed, "You're basically mom with a Racluse build and body and I'm basically dad with the Chandra build and body."

"Well I wish I actually had an ass and some boobs. I'm just flat. You got curves when you were physically _eleven. _And I just get this." She gestured to her own slim body, I shook my head, I only wished that I could have inherited the 'Racluse' body that most of the people in the family seemed to have. My aunt Freeyah, my Uncle Benjamin, my uncle Judeyah, my grandfather Karamiz and my cousins, Nefertiti, Noah, Massiah, Mathias and Kara had inherited the Racluse body. My other two cousins, Abby and Izeya were petite and curvaceous like me, though we had inherited the traits of different mothers.

"I wish I had your slim body, you look athletic and dainty. I look like I'm gonna squash something with my ass." I chuckled at my sisters eye roll.

"Well when did you ever hear of a guy being an ironing board man?" She raised an eyebrow, again gesturing to her own flat appendages.

"Never, but you're not an ironing board. You're toned and slim, you look hot. You'll be a knockout with the guys when you're older, while I'll just squash them all with my ass." I smirked again, giving my booty a slight wiggled to make my younger sister giggle.

"I doubt you'll squash them! You're ass isn't that big… _yet." _She paused for effect and then added the 'yet,' implying my butt would grow even more than it had.

"Oh well. Mom hasn't squashed dad yet." I studied my reflection in the full length mirror, I was really beautiful for a werewolf, even by immortal standards I was a very beautiful young girl. I had perfect dainty features, a small nose, small lips and then huge almond shaped eyes that were the classic Racluse colour, a deep brown with flickers of other colours abundant in their depths. Couples with my sleek, dark hair I was definitely the complete opposite to my sister.

Pandora was named after the Greek Pandora as when she was born my mother thought she looked a lot like the goddess herself from paintings and drawings she had seen. Pandora was the opposite to me, taller and thinner with wavy blonde hair to her waist, a strong nose and lip profile, with large round eyes the colour of turquoise.

"Yeah but dad's a werewolf. He's like… immortal…" She trailed off laughing, and then her brow furrowed, "I never thought about this before, but mom isn't immortal, is she? Do you think she'll get turned into a vampire like Aunt Mary did? Or maybe a werewolf?" Pandora asked me, she looked a little saddened at the thought.

"I don't really know. Aunt Mary didn't really chose to be a vampire, she was just _bitten." _I shivered at the thought of being bitten by a vampire, or a werewolf for that matter. I wasn't a huge fan of the whole blood drinking/eating raw flesh thing that werewolves and vampires did, I usually just ate human food due to me being half witch, but sometimes I would hunt dear.

"I guess. But do you think mom would rather die or live with us forever?" She asked looking genuinely confused at the thought.

"It's blasphemy for a witch to want to be anything less that what she is born as." I recited from an old scripture I had read. I looked at my sister rather sadly at that point, and I saw her sigh.

"I might ask her. I don't want to see any of my parents die." She grimaced and then looked back in the mirror, her eyes were wide with worry at the thought of our mother ever having to die. I was positive that she wouldn't though, my father loved her too much, and even if it was against her wishes I was sure he would turn her into a werewolf anyway. And she would forgive him.

**Abigail Alexandra Cullen-Racluse**

I climbed into Chloe's car, she was driving me to school today, like she did most days. I didn't care for cars, I was the type of girl who preferred motorbikes and quads.

"Hey Clover." I grinned using my nickname for her, but father than turning around and greeting me, she just glanced towards my general direction and then gave me a slight smile that refused to reach her eyes. "What's Siena done now?" I growled, she was only like this when her sister had upset her.

"She's done nothing... well..." She trailed off and then tucked her hair behind her ear, "Actually she kind of provoked mom, and you know that she... well..." she patted her tummy not wanting to say the word 'miscarriage' out loud.

"Yeah, I know..." I motioned for her to continue telling me why she was sad. Chloe was my best friend and I didn't like seeing her this way.

"Well she sort of hit a nerve big time for mom, and I had to calm her down, and then we ended up having this huge sobbing fest. I don't even know why I was sobbing. It's not even me who lost the baby, and yet I feel so sad..." Chloe trailed off again, her eyes glazing over with tears as she rubbed at her nose with her cardigan sleeve.

"Ohh, Chloe. You have a right to be sad. That baby could have been your next little sister or brother. You're mourning for the life that the baby could have had." I reached over to my cousin and pulled her towards me, she was only an inch taller than me so the situation wasn't two awkward, she sniffed again but didn't cry.

"I know, I just feel silly for crying when it's mom who's really the one who's upset." She rubbed her eyes and then her nose with the back of her hand, slightly smudging her mascara and pale eye shadow. "And now I just really don't even feel like going to school today. Siena's just going to tease me and I can't deal with that-"

"Hey. We don't _have _to go to school you know. You've been fully grown for years and so have I, at four my mom wasn't even in school. She was off gallivanting after Aunt Mary and falling in love with my dad." I smirked at the image of my mother being a rebel, I was so much like her it was unbelievable. People would always tell us that we were like two peas in a pod.

"But where would we go?" She looked a little happier now, but also puzzled.

"So you're game?" I grinned, pulling at the edges of my leather jacket to make it appear a little longer.

"I vote we go hunting." She smiled again, the smile this time was more genuine and not filled with as much sadness or as much longing for her not to have to go to school.

"Where though? We'd have to go pretty far. I mean, if we leave now we could be out of the state by noon, and then we could go hunt some different game for a change. It might be more interesting, and we could run too, running always calms me down." I explained to her, I had never being out of Washington state, so the thought of actually running as far as I could and getting out of the state really provoked my rebellious side.

"Don't you think out of the state might be pushing it a little?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, my mom ran all the way to the _AMAZON RAINFOREST. _I think a different state is a little better than a different frickin' continent!" I exclaimed and the Chloe nodded in appreciation at my slightly idiotic reasoning.

"Fair enough, but how do you expect our parents not to murder us when they find out where we were?" She snorted.

"We tell them we're adults and if they try anything then we'll move out." I smirked.

"Good thinking, Abby, except that they're still our parents, and I don't know about _my _parents, but I know we'll both get a grilling off your parents, and your daddy is scary as fuck." She shivered and then muttered, "I wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of Uncle Benji."

"Then don't call him Uncle Benji." I grinned, everyone knew my dad hated to be called anything other than Benjamin, only my mother could get away with pet names for him.

"Yeah, I guess." She laid her hands on the car door handle and then pushed it open, "Let's go then."

"Let's." I opened my side and then we both stepped out, giving each other the once over. My hair was fairly long as was Chloe's, I pulled two hair ties from my pocked and tossed her one, she caught it with perfect aim and proceeded to pull it into her hair, creating a slightly messy ponytail in the back of her head.

I quickly pulled my hair to one side and proceeded to braid the hair and then I tightened the hair tie around my 'Elsadeen' braid. I had come up with the name 'Elsadeen' after two of my favourite characters, Elsa from Frozen, and Katniss Everdeen from The Hunger Games, who both wore their hair in side braids.

Chloe then glanced at her feet and then kicked off her high heeled shoes and placed them in the trunk of her car. "You're gonna go bare foot?" I asked sceptically.

"Well yeah, I don't have no other shoes." She rolled her eyes, letting her slightly sarcastic side come out, when she did roll her eyes she reminded of Siena, but only because Siena was the queen of Sassiness.

"I have my gym shoes is you want to borrow them?" I asked her, pulling my bag out of the trunk and pulling out my gym shoes in offering. They were nice, I had only worn them twice before. They were black and purple with grey laces.

"Yeah, that would be great!" she grinned and she put the gym shoes on her feet, looking around to make sure we hadn't been caught out by our parents yet. I was pretty sure that they couldn't hear us from here; we were pretty far away from any of their houses.

"Shit. Grandpa Edward might hear our thoughts!" Chloe yelled suddenly, very loudly.

"Not unless they hear your voice first!" I said frantically, giving her a 'shh' sign with my hand and lips.

"Shit, sorry." She muttered quieter this time. "We better go... like now." She said, and I agreed with her, I gave her a sharp nod, and then we were off, running in the direction we knew as South.

* * *

We kept running, I had never been this far south before, but after only a short space of time the terrain was unfamiliar and beautiful in all of its glory. The greenery was just like it was in Forks, La Push and Strawberry Bay, but everything was tainted by an unfamiliar smell.

La Push and Strawberry Bay usually smelled like moss and trees, mixed with the complex scents of animals and the lingering odour of various members of my extended family. This smelled unfamiliar, but in a familiar way.

I was around ninety percent sure that some form of supernatural had been here, though the smell was unfamiliar so I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but there was one certainty, and that was that whatever had been here was not merely a human or an animal.

"Chloe, we need to turn back." I whispered to her. She glanced at me, worry present on her face suddenly.

"Why, Abby. What's wrong?" She glanced around quickly and then a rustling came from my left side. I felt the instant need to use one of my powers to flee, either to turn myself invisible, or possibly my most remarkable power, to teleport, but I had only managed short distances with that, and I couldn't make others invisible or teleport them yet. Instead I crouched besides Chloe who was also now stood in a defensive position.

"What is it?!" Chloe yelled at me, I glanced around and saw a small flash of sand coloured fur that was gone in a small fraction of a second.

"I don't know. Chloe, you need to run." I hissed towards her, but then her eyes widened.

"Are you fucking serious?! I'm not leaving you here!" She growled, and then she shut her eyes, I could see that she was trying to get a fix on where the thing was. Her power was pinpoint tracking, I kept my eyes at the spot I had seen the golden coloured fur.

"Come on Chloe! Focus!" I told her, demanding that she try and find the creature that was so obviously stalking us faster.

"There's more than one, Abby. There's more coming. They're on their way right now." Her eyes widened suddenly, terror was evident in them. They were not the familiar golden colour I knew either, but they were now a dark, glazed over black.

"Come on you cowards! Come out and fight like men!" I screamed at them, and then I heard the most vicious snarl I had ever heard in my life. It wasn't a vampire snarl, it was so much more animalistic than that.

All of a sudden a huge golden animal leaped out of the bushed and bounded towards me, Chloe dived out of the way and I quickly teleported to behind the huge animal. I was surprised at what the animal was. It was a huge lion. And by huge I meant the same size as a horse, not quite as large as the Quileute shape shifting wolves, but close enough that I knew that this animal was definitely a supernatural creature and must have been some other kind of shape shifter.

The gigantic lion flipped around and pounced again as several more of their footsteps began to echo around the forest, more of them were coming.

I quickly turned to Chloe who was holding her own against the other lion. She was snarling menacingly, I was actually proud of her. I tried to clear my mind and focus on my final gift, the power to imitate others powers. It was similar to both my mother and fathers powers, yet when I collected the gifts or imitated them, I could only use the gift to a lesser extent than the person I was modelling it off. I tried to focus on my grandfather Edward's ability to read minds.

I looked straight into the eyes of the beast and I began to hear slight murmurs. _Hurry! These vampires are strong! _The man thought, I yelped a little at the thought and then I heard a response... in his mind.

_We're coming as quick as we can! Just stand your ground! _An almost dominant voice yelled in this golden lions mind. I realised that this must have been similar to the Quileute 'pack mind,' except this was more of a _pride _mind.

These sort of creatures shouldn't have even belonged here, they belonged out in the savannahs of Africa, not in the forests of Washington! "We're not vampires! We won't kill your people!" I blurted, and suddenly Chloe gasped.

_Huh? Of course they're vampires! _The lion blurted in his mind, but his advancing attacks halted, and I lowered my stance a little.

"I can read your mind. Look at my eyes, do I _look _like a regular vampire?!" I exclaimed, and then I motioned to Chloe, "We're both _half _vampires! I'm half werewolf! She's half human!" I yelled at the lion who now looked very confused.

_How is that even possible? _The other lion, a slightly larger one thought to me.

"I was born of the witchblood, or more accurately my parents were. My father and mother are both children of werewolves and vampires. And this is my cousin, her parents are a dhampire and a children of a vampire." I explained, lowering my stance even more. I could almost feel the tension flooding off of the lions now.

"Please, believe us. We won't hurt you, we don't even hunt humans. We have humans in our family. Our family is connected to another pack.. uhh... tribe... like yours. Though they're wolves. We didn't even know of the existence of another tribe like theirs!" Chloe exclaimed towards the lions.

_There's another tribe like ours? _The lion thought towards Chloe, interested suddenly in the Quileute tribe.

"He's asking about the Quileutes." I muttered to Chloe.

"The Quileutes are shapeshifters like you guys. We live in harmony with them and lots of other supernaturals because we don't feel the need to kill humans. In fact, we don't even kill animals me and my cousin here." Chloe smiled at me, "I've never took the life of a single thing."

"Me neither." I agreed, and then I looked to the left of the golden lion to see the most amazing creature I had ever seen. The lion's fur was a creamy white, his eyes were dark brown and he was much larger than the other lions who followed him, his main reminded me of the main of Simba from the lion king. Chloe was gawping more than me.

_What has happened? _The white lion who was so obviously the Alpha, or I guess King in this case, that I felt the instant need to listen to him. It wasn't that he _looked _so much like a leader, but it was the power and confidence that the lion excreted, he reminded me a lot of my father, grandfather Karamiz, Uncle Jacob and my great-grandpa Carlisle, all amazing leaders in their own right.

_These girls claim to not be a threat. _One of the lions said, and then the white lions eyes scanned over me and Chloe, and all hell broke loose.

**Chloe Renesmee Cullen**

"The Quileutes are shapeshifters like you guys. We live in harmony with them and lots of other supernaturals because we don't feel the need to kill humans." I grinned and then continued, trying to make the lions comfortable, "Infact, we don't even kill animals me and my cousin here. I've never took the life of a single thing." I explained.

"Me neither." Abby agreed, and then as she spoke, I felt my tracking and sensing skill go into over drive, the creature I was sensing wasn't just a creature, this creature seemed to have a powerful aura that was exuding an immense, thunderous amount of authority an power. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. The aura of the creature was extensive and hugely intimidating, but as he stepped from the forest, something within that aura changed.

He wasn't just a gargantuan lion, he was the most handsome and mystical creature I had ever laid eyes on. His coat was a majestic creamy white that was so light it was almost silver, his main was thick and long and slightly windswept, and his sheer size sent a wave of terror up my spine, but not just terror... there was a feeling of-

The creatures eyes met mine... no... not creature. He was a man. I sucked in a breath as my soul seemed to gravitate towards him in that single second, I wasn't just tied to the earth... no. I was his. He was mind. I belonged to him. I felt everything within me collapse, suddenly my love for my family didn't matter. My love for my home, my love for my life, my love for everything had been squashed in a single second, and here, right in front of me now was my single reason for living.

"Chloe?" Abby asked, her face looking a little worried. "No way. You guys imprint too?!" She exclaimed to the lions. "You call the process what?" She asked the lion as the alpha lion still looked into my eyes, unmoving, unflinching, his gave stayed on me.

"Linking? And the person is called the other's Kindred?" Abby looked a little shocked, but she kept her eyes on me and the man. "Ok," She muttered, "Uh.. Chloe. We need to leave. Like now."

"What?" I suddenly asked, finally pulling my gaze away from the huge lion who still hadn't moved.

"Abby, that guy linked with you. Vampires are their mortal enemies. We need to go now." Abby said, reaching out to grab my arm. All of the lions were snarling as Abby said that the lions King had imprinted, or _linked _with me.

"No- Wait... we can't just..." I glanced at the lion again, his face didn't look shocked or angry, he just looked neutral, but I could feel in our connection that his heart was heavy and he was also angry... not at me but himself.

"Come on!" Abby grabbed my arm and tugged in a general northern direction.

"Abby! I can't leave!" I yelled at her, "I need to at least speak to him first!" I screamed, but the lions kept growling at us both.

"Do you want to be ripped to shreds?! Because at the moment they're all considering it!" Abby yelled at me, but I had the sudden feeling she wasn't telling me the truth. But the lions all did look angry.

"Fine. I'll be back." I whispered to her, and then we both bolted away, getting a quick escape from the huge lions and their mystical Alpha who had appeared to imprinted on me.

**Benjamin Racluse**

"What the hell do you mean the girls car is left on the side of the road?!" I screamed down the phone at Eddie, my daughter had run away with her cousin. This wasn't exactly unlike her, but it was definitely unlike Chloe.

"Benjamin, calm down. She'll be back soon. Just wait for her." Madison rolled her eyes at me and continued, "At her age I was running a bit of a rebel too. Remember?" She raised her eye brows, I remembered how we met and I sighed heavily.

"She's my baby girl though, Madison. I can't lose her yet. What if she's going to meet a boy?" I asked her, Madison then chuckled.

"If she is meeting a boy then let her. She has to grow up, Benjamin. Izzy, Tee, Noah, Mass and Matt already have so much more freedom than her and they're all now physically the same age. We can't keep holding her back." Madison laid her hand on my arm and smiled, I loved it when she did that. She was so tiny.

"I can't believe that she has skipped school and run off. Her last crazy stunt was bad enough!" I growled slightly, the words coming out angered.

"Benjamin, her last 'crazy stunt' was years ago and she was physically twelve." Maddie rolled her eyes and giggled a little at my expression.

"I still can't believe that she broke into the animal testing place and _stole a dog _after we said she couldn't have a pet." I grumbled.

"After _you _said she couldn't have a pet you mean." She smirked and then placed her hand on my chest, looking at my lips indicating for me to kiss her.

Just as I bent down to reach her lips, the door opened and in walked Abby with Chloe, followed quickly by Eddie.

"Where the hell have you been?!" I yelled at my daughter, "How dare you run away!"

"I didn't run away! I was going hunting with Chloe!" Abby yelled back, her eyes narrowing to dangerous slits as she challenged me.

"Hunting would be fine, if you planned to even go in this state!" Eddie yelled at both of the girls, I heard Madison sigh slightly.

"Out of the state?! YOU WERE GOING OUT OF THE STATE?!" I screamed, "YOU ARE _SO _GROUNDED! NO TELEVISION FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

"I don't even watch TV." Abby growled at me, which was true.

"NO READING FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE THEN!" I snarled at my daughter, she looked at Madison who now looked cross at me.

"Benjamin! I told you not to over react!" Madison yelled at me.

"Who's side are you on?! Our kids _went out of the state!" _Eddie yelled at Madison, to which she turned and glared at him.

"And what the hell were we doing at their ages?! You had a kid by the time you were their ages and you were married and had been in two wars!" Madison yelled at her brother.

"Exactly!" Abby exclaimed, "We deserve freedom!"

"Yeah. We do. And that's why I've decided I'm going out of state tomorrow as well." Chloe narrowed her eyes at her father, and I growled at my daughter for encouraging her.

"No you're not." Abby said suddenly, her eyes telling Chloe to back down.

"Abby, I can't stay away from-" Chloe looked a little alarmed and then she glanced at Eddie. "Never mind."

"Stay away from what?" Eddie asked, his eyes narrowed, and then I felt his power expand rapidly, his shield and mind reading covered the whole lot of us. "A boy?! Oh no! You are not going to meet a man!" Eddie growled at his daughter.

"You've been sneaking away to see boys?!" I snarled, "YOU'RE GROUNDED TO YOUR ROOM FOREVER!" I yelled at Abby.

Madison then elbowed me in the stomach and said, "Sweetie, if you want a boyfriend, you can have a boyfriend. Just let us know next time you go visit him."

"I don't have a boyfriend! It's Chloe the stupid lion imprinted on!" Abby yelled in surprise, and then she realised she had slipped up.

"YOU WERE IMPRINTED ON? WHICH PACK MEMBER AM I FUCKING CASTRATING?!" Eddie yelled at Chloe.

"She said lion." Maddie looked shocked, and then she realised what her daughter meant, "Did you find more shapeshifters?" Madison asked with surprise evident in her voice.

"Yeah, we did. We were near the Quinault Reservation. They were huge lions, mom. It was cool, but then the alpha sort of imprinted on Chloe, but they called it a link, and then they made us run away." Abby explained.

"I'm going straight down to the Quinault reservation and I'm going to rip that guys head off and mount it above my fire place!" Eddie yelled, seething. I had to admit, I would be too.

"I suggest you go to your room." I growled to Abby.

"No!" She roared at me defiantly.

"Just go for now, Abs. I'll talk to him." Madison glared up at me, but Abby nodded and went upstairs.

"You, home. _Now." _Eddie snarled to his daughter, and Chloe sighed heavily and followed her father out of the door.


End file.
